


♥

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seufz</p>
            </blockquote>





	♥

Boerne seufzte wohlig. Es war Sonntagvormittag, und sie befanden sich noch im Bett.  
Eben hatten sie sich geliebt. Zärtlich und langsam. Hatten sich währenddessen gegenseitig ins Ohr geflüstert, was sie für einander empfanden.  
Ganz schön viel empfand er für seinen Hauptkommissar. Und der auch für ihn.

Thiel lag in seinen Armen, und er strich ihm sanft durchs Haar.  
„Sag mal, Frank?“  
„Hm?“  
„Nehmen wir einmal an, man könnte die Zeit noch einmal zurück drehen.“  
Thiel hob seinen Kopf, sah ihn an und schmunzelte. „Und dann?“  
„Du würdest mir doch wieder auf dieser Party sagen, dass du ... mich magst?“  
„Nein“, sagte Thiel, ohne zu zögern.  
„Nein? Aber ...“  
Thiel grinste breit. „Viel früher schon.“


End file.
